The instant invention relates generally to hats worn by Tour Guides. Tour Guides often are wearing hats while giving tours to visitors. These hats are often theme hats and add to the tour experience by placing the tour visitor in the mind set for the tour.
The problems that occur with many of the hats are that the size of the hat inhibits the tour visitors view of the surroundings. Additionally, since the hats often attract attention from the tour visitors, this is an opportunity to advertise. However, currently, there is only a limited amount of space on a hat for advertisements without destroying the theme of the hat.
Cameras and video displays are often used on tours but these devices are not portable. Thus, if the tour moves from a place where a video display and camera can be permanently mounted to a place where a video display and camera cannot, then the tour visitors lose the enhanced tour experience provided by the video display.
The present invention solves the problem of the hat blocking the view of the tour visitors.
The present invention solves the problem of the limited advertising space buy the ability to change the advertisement.
The present invention solves the problem of present devices limited mobility.